Question: Fido's leash is tied to a stake at the center of his yard, which is in the shape of a regular hexagon. His leash is exactly long enough to reach the midpoint of each side of his yard. If the fraction of the area of Fido's yard that he is able to reach while on his leash is expressed in simplest radical form as $\frac{\sqrt{a}}{b}\pi$, what is the value of the product $ab$?
Explanation: From the given diagram, we can draw the following diagram:

[asy]
draw((-1,0)--(1,0)--(2,-sqrt(3))--(1,-2*sqrt(3))--(-1,-2*sqrt(3))--(-2,-sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw(Circle((0,-sqrt(3)),sqrt(3)));
draw((-1,0)--(1,0)--(0,-sqrt(3))--cycle,linetype("8 8"));
draw((2,-sqrt(3))--(1,-2*sqrt(3))--(0,-sqrt(3))--cycle,linetype("8 8"));
draw((-1,-2*sqrt(3))--(-2,-sqrt(3))--(0,-sqrt(3))--cycle,linetype("8 8"));
draw((0,-sqrt(3))--(0,0),linewidth(1));
label("$r$",(0,-.9),NE);
[/asy]

Notice how we can split the regular hexagon into 6 equilateral triangles. In order to find the area of the hexagon, we can find the area of one of the triangles and then multiply that by 6. We can assign the following dimensions to the triangle:

[asy]
draw((1,0)--(-1,0)--(0,-sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw((0,-sqrt(3))--(0,0),linetype("8 8"));
label("$r$",(0,-.9),NE);
label("$\frac{r}{\sqrt{3}}$",(.5,0),NE);
label("$\frac{2r}{\sqrt{3}}$",(.5,-.8),SE);
[/asy]

Now we get that the area of hexagon is $$6\cdot\frac{1}{2}\cdot r\cdot\frac{2r}{\sqrt{3}}=\frac{6r^2}{\sqrt{3}}.$$ The area of that Fido can reach is $\pi r^2$. Therefore, the fraction of the yard that Fido can reach is  $$\frac{(\pi r^2)}{\left(\frac{6r^2}{\sqrt{3}}\right)}=\frac{\sqrt{3}}{6}\pi.$$ Thus we get $a=3$ and $b=6$ so $ab=3\cdot6=\boxed{18}.$